My Death: Clove
by Theuglyduckling492
Summary: Clove's point of view for the feast where she dies. If you're a huge Clove fan, you'll love this.


**This is my 1 chapter story. I don't own anything Hunger Games, these aren't my characters. **

Clove POV:

Cato and I hear the announcement for the feast.

"We're obviously going," I say.

"This could be the finale! Let's murder pretty girl and Peeta will die soon enough. Thresh will be hard and that 5 girl is weird. I don't know how to finish her off."

"Can I do it, Cato? Finish her off I mean."

"Sure. Just make sure the audience has a good show." He smiles and I lie down next to him. I'm so excited to go home with him. We can have our houses in the Victor's Village with all the glory raining down on us. We can even mentor for the Quarter Quell!

Cato keeps watch. He's stroking my hair and I can't wait to go be famous with him.

Cato shakes me awake, "Let's get an early start. I want to catch them." I smile.

We go position ourselves in the forest, right next to the clearing.

"I'm going to cover you from the other side," Cato says, "Don't forget, make it a good show."

Cato heads to the other side of the clearing. It's still really early, at least an hour before the feast.

I play with some leaves, shredding them with my knife.

A whirring sound comes from the clearing. I look up, knife positioned to kill. The table clicks up, four bags sitting in a beam of sunlight.

The 5 girl runs out from the Cornucopia and takes her bag. I consider running after her, but I have to wait for pretty girl. Sure enough, here she comes. I throw a knife, but it misses.

I sprint after her, towards the table. She shoots an arrow at me. I turn to my side. She won't take me down that easily. It hits my arm. I yank it out, gritting my teeth with pain. It doesn't matter. This will be all worth it.

She's at the table, scooping up her bag. I throw another knife and it catches her in the forehead. Her face is gushing blood. She tries to shoot an arrow, but misses completely.

I slam into her and I've got her pinned on the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Still hanging on?" I ask, sweetly as I can.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato," she says to me, "Peeta!"

I slam my hand on her throat, cutting off her voice. I look around nervously. Maybe he has recovered. No, he would be saving her now. He's not coming.

"Liar," I say as I grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

I open my jacket to see my collection of knives. I get one of the smallest knives. This will be my masterpiece.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

She struggles against me, but I hold her down. Cato and I will enjoy watching this as victors. "Forget it District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I wipe some blood from her face and look at it, figuring out how to make it interesting. She tries to bite me, so I grab her hair and push her back to the ground.

I say softly, "I think... I think we'll start with your mouth."

She closes her mouth as I start to trace her lips. She stares me down as I fight down a laugh. She's pathetic. Really.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

She spits blood in my face. Ew, I don't want her spit on me! I'm boiling now.

"All right then. Let's get started." I open her skin right above her lip, but before I can continue, I'm in the air being held by Thresh. I scream. I'm at least a foot in the air. He flips me around and slams me back on the ground. My body is screaming in pain. Literally, I can hear it. Wait, that's still me.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh bellows.

"No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" His face gets an even angrier expression, "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" I gasp, but I stop when I see the huge rock in his hand. "Cato!" I scream, "Cato!"

"Clove!" Cato yells back. He's still across the clearing. He's headed here, but he won't be here fast enough. I'm as good as dead.

I see the rock crash down on my head and a deafening crack comes from the side of my head. I gently finger my head and feel the huge dent. I'm moaning with the pain and struggling to breathe. I won't make it through this.

I hear Thresh and the girl talking but I can't understand it over the ringing in my ears.

"Clove!" Cato calls again. He's closer, but I can't be saved. My only hope is to see his face, one last time.

Thresh grabs the two bags left and runs off. The pain is overcoming and I can't hold on.

Cato leans over me. "Clove! Clove, stay with me. You can make it, we can win. Stay with me."

"Cato," I murmur faintly. This has to be the last thing I'll say. I can't survive long enough. Cato bends over to kiss me. He picks up his spear and runs after Thresh. I wish he'd stay. I want to see Cato until I die, but all I see are the heat waves swimming around the sky in this awful, sticky arena that I'll never leave. Then everything goes black.

**Make sure you review! -Theuglyduckling492**


End file.
